The Beginning
by mourningstar99
Summary: The prequel to my story Secrets not Told. One day, William Herondale gets a visitor at the institute, who pisses off Tessa. Tessa leaves, but here's a surprise, she didn't leave alone! Read to find out. I only own my OC's, and the plot. Nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. Mourningstar99 back with a new story. This is the prequel to Secrets not Told. Uhh, this is hard. I know I do it every chapter in all the stories I write but hey, it's hard! **

* * *

Tessa POV

It was a cool spring evening. The birds were singing and the grass waving in the wind. I was laying at the base of a tree behind the institute reading A tale of two cities, when a shadow covered my body. I looked up from my book to see the one and only, William Herondale.

"Haven't you read that enough yet, Tess?" He asked with a cat like grin. I shook my head no, smiling back.

"How about after you finish reading it this time?" I shook my head no again.

"Do you plan on answering me with words?" I giggled and shook my head no yet again. He sighed playfully and laid down beside me, snatching the book from my hands. Before I could protest, he kissed me. I forgot all about the book and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled away with a teasing smile and got up, offering me a hand.

"Tease." I said as I took his hand, and pulled myself of the ground. It had been 2 weeks since the fight against the clockwork army. 2 weeks since Jem became a silent brother. 2 weeks since Will and I became engaged. And in those 2 weeks, Will has become more open, more friendly, more...lovable. Though, I can honestly say I didn't mind it.

"What do you want to do today, Love?" Will asked as we walked into the institute.

"I don't know, color the sky purple and make it out of hedgehogs?" We laughed for a moment, before we heard Charlotte talking to someone. It certainly wasn't anyone from the institute, because their voice didn't sound familiar. We peeked into the drawing room to see Charlotte talking to a woman with long, curly, bright red hair, wearing a silver dress that looked highly expensive. Charlotte noticed us and smiled, beckoning us to come in.

"Will, Tessa, do come in. There's someone I'd like you to meet. She's joining the institute. This is-" Charlotte was cut off by an amazed Will.

"Roseanna Blackthorn." He said.

"Hello Will. It's been a while." The girl, Roseanna Blackthorn said, turning around.

"You two know each other?" Charlotte asked curiously. I myself was also curious, seeing as this Blackthorn girl was looking at my fiance like pray she was going to have later.

"Yes, we do. We were good friends as kids, before he left." She blinked her pretty little blue eyes innocently, instantly winning over Charlotte. Bleh, disgusting. I wrapped my arms protectively around Will's, and in turn he wrapped his free arm around me.

"And you must be Tessa." Roseanna said in a sickly sweet voice, turning to me with that horrid smile of hers.

"I am, ." I said with no emotion in my voice. She just smiled brighter.

"Oh, please call me Rose. Everyone does." I'm not everyone. -.-#

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Will asked. He was still holding me yet... i didn't feel as safe and protected in his arms. He didn't hold me as tightly as normal. I feel...abandoned. I pulled myself out of his weak hold and announced I wasn't feeling well and was going to bed. Will offered to come with me, but I refused, telling him I would be alright. I stopped by the library to get a book before heading to my room and laying on my bed. About half an hour later, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened, and Sophie stepped in.

"Hello miss. I just came to see if you needed anything, Charlotte said you were sick." She said.

"Thank you Sophie, but all I really need is someone to talk to. Besides, your not a maid anymore, you shouldn't worry about me." I said, sitting up and setting my book aside. Sophie came and sat next to me on my bed and smiled.

"I'm good for that too. Tell me all about your troubles, Tessa."

"Well. You see...it's that Blackthorne girl! She irks me. She looks like she's going to jump Will at any moment."

"I saw her flirting with in the library. She had her sneaky paws all over him."

"Why that dirty witch, why didn't Will push her off?"

"I haven't the slightest, but something tells me she's no good." Then we were disturbed by the dinner bell ringing. We got up and adjusted out dresses, before heading down to dinner. When we got down there, Will was sitting next to Blackthorne, so I sat on the other side of the table with Sophie and Gideon. I glanced at Will, who looked confused and hurt. Then Blackthorn laid against his arm and got his attention. Gabriel sat on the other side of me, and Cecily between him and Will. Charlotte and Henry sat across from us.

"Tessa dear, are you feeling better?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, quite." I said, using the least amount of words possible.

"Oh good. I was hoping you hadn't come down with something, that would be terrible."

"Oh yes, it would." We ate dinner in silence, which we hadn't done in a long time. I was the first to leave dinner, but as i left, i heard Cecily smack Will's arm and say, "What did you do?"

* * *

**I tried. Let me know what you think...review, PM, whatever you wanna do. I'm always open for suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back. Not much to say. Just, enjoy reading, 'k?**

* * *

1 month later...

She was turning them all against me! That stupid Blackthorn girl was turning them against me! She...she convinced Will to break off the engagement, and what's worse...I'm pregnant. Improper, I know, but at least I know whose baby it is. I doubt Blackthorn would know if she got pregnant. I got dressed and slumped to the library. Everyone else was still asleep, so I was all alone. I sat by the fire for a moment before thinking of something. They won't notice if I leave. And it's not like i'd be in danger, because Mortmain is dead. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note in case they did notice. I went back to my room and pulled out a suitcase and put a few of my things in there. My angel that didn't tick. A few of my dresses, never appreciated. Some money for the trip back to New York. Yes, I always had a home in New York. I sigh and close my suitcase, and place the note on my pillow before pulling a shawl over my shoulders and leaving the institute. I walk silently to the harbor, and buy a boat ticket back to New York. I could feel the baby growing in my stomach as I got on the steam boat. I watched London fade into the distance as we sailed away. Now, what am I going to do with this little Herondale growing inside me?

* * *

Will POV

I woke up with Rose curled up at my side. I had broken off the engagement with Tessa, because I loved Rose more. I got up out of bed and didn't bother to put on clean clothes. I went to the library, and searched the shelves for the Codex. I needed it so I could finish my training. I didn't see it though. Tessa must have it. I went to her room and knocked on the, but got no answer. I slipped in, and saw the Codex laying on her vanity. I went and picked it up, before seeing a piece of paper on her pillow. I curiously went over to her bed and sat on it while picking up the paper. It was a note that said,

"Dear shadowhunters, i have left your presence at the London institute, and do not have intentions of coming back. Charlotte, Henry; congratulations again on your baby. Sophie; you make a fine shadowhunter, I'm proud of you. Gideon; break her heart and i'll come break your face. Gabriel; you're an amazing man, i honestly don't see what has against you. Cecily; i don't know you all that well, but i know you enough to say we would've been good friends. ; have a nice life, don't forget about six fingered Nigel. ; ... i have nothing nice to say about you. Signed, Theresa Gray."

I got up with the note and Codex, and headed down to breakfast just as the bell was rung. When i got down there, i handed the note to Charlotte.

"Oh my." She said. "This is bad."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Tessa left. Forever." Charlotte said grimly.

"Isn't that good?" I asked, taking a bite out of my biscuit.

"Will! No it's not!"

"There's nothing we can do about it now Charlotte. She's gone."

* * *

5 months later

Tessa POV

It was a long trip back to New York, but we're finally here! We, being me and the baby. I've decided to call her Miranda for now. I hope he's not terribly offended if he's a boy. I was definitely showing now, and some of the older women on the boat help me. Now I just need to get the apartment back. I had enough money left to buy it, so i went to find it.

Sadly, the apartment was taken when i found it, so i went and wandered around the city for a while, before hearing someone behind me.

"Hello little girl, going somewhere?" It was a bloody vampire. Great. Just what i needed. I stopped walking down the dark alley and turned to face him. He was a tall man, with blond hair and red eyes, his fangs out.

"Honestly, nowhere." I said. That seemed to tick him off, because he lunged at me. Before I could do anything though, someone jumped in front of me and punched the vampire right in the stomach. I gasped in astonishment, and backed up. The vampire seemed surprised, because he jumps away too. The man now standing in front of me was also tall (curse these tall men!) With brown shoulder length hair. He must've also been vampire, because he was deathly pale.

"Riccardo, sir, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were protecting this mundane."

"Nephilim." The man, Riccardo corrected in a deep intimidating voice.

"N-nephilim? I'm outta here!" The other vampire fled, probably not to be seen again. Riccardo turned around, and stared at me for a second.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just fine. Why did you save me?"

"First of all, you interest me. Second, you're pregnant."

"Why do i interest you?"

"Your confident in the face of danger. You stand tall like nobody can bring you down. But my question is, why is a shadowhunter out all by herself, while she's pregnant, in the middle of the night."

"I'm not a shadowhunter. I'm half demon."

"No you don't."

"What do you mean I don't?"

"Why don't you come to my home, and we'll talk little shadowhunter." He grinned before walking down the street. I had no choice but to follow him. He had answers that i needed, and he was different than other vampires. Lighter, somehow. I followed him down several roads before we came across a huge mansion right at the end of another alley so dark that Riccardo had to lead me through it. It was beautiful, painted midnight blue and black. Riccardo went over and unlocked the door, and motioned me to enter. I timidly walked in, and waited got Riccardo to enter before doing anything else.

"Boys! I have company, so don't cause trouble!" Riccardo called as soon as he was inside the house.

"Yes sir!" Came the response from somewhere.

"Follow me, Miss...?" He said, pulling off his coat and hanging it up. He offered to talk my shawl as well.

"Gray. Theresa Gray."

"Ahh, . I am, Riccardo Martinez, oldest living vampire and strongest, in the world. You may call me by me christian name."

"And you may call Tessa, Riccardo." I said with a smile. He smiled back, and lead me into a living room of some sort.

"Please, sit." He said, beckoning two chairs by the fireplace, which was lit. I sat down, and he say in the chair opposite of mine.

"Um, Riccardo? What did you mean back there, in the alley when you said I didn't have demon blood?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to rush into conversation.

"I personally know your father, and let me tell you he isn't a demon. He's the exact opposite."

"You knew my father?"

"Know. He's still technically alive."

"Would you...would you tell me about him?"

"Shock isn't good for pregnant ladies."

"Oh."

"I'll tell you sometime in the future. Until then, I could help you with learning you magic."

"I thought you said I didn't have demon blood!"

"That doesn't mean you can't learn magic. What do you say?"

"Yes, I would love that. But...what about my baby?"

"I promise, no harm will come to your baby. You can stay here. Of course that means meeting the boys."

"Alright. I'll meet them."

"Oh ho, not tonite. Tonite, you go to bed. You'll meet them in the morning. I'll show you your room." Riccardo got up, and lead me up a set of stairs to a door with an angel painted on it. He pulled out a ring of keys and opened the door, handing me the key to it. It was a beautiful room. The walls were painted like the sky, and so was the ceiling. The carpet was white like clouds, soft as them too. There was a chair and table by the window, and an armoire across from the bed. A vanity stood next to the armoire, and there was a chandelier with small golden angels hanging from the ceiling.

"Watch this." Riccardo said. He flicked a switch next to the door, and the chandelier lit up, flooding the room with light.

"Wow, they didn't have anything like this in the London institute."

"Is that where you came from?"

"Originally, I'm from New York, but i went to see my brother in London, and i ended up staying longer than i planned."

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow. If you need me, I'm right down the hall. The door with the tree on it."

"Alright, good night."

"Good night." He slipped out the door and closed it behind him. I set my suitcase down on my new bed, and hung three dresses up in the armoire. I picked up my angel, and put out around my neck, finding comfort in its weight. I put on my nightgown, and laid on my bed, and wondered, am i supposed to be here?

The next morning, I woke up to a knock on my door. I pulled on my robe, and opened the for to see Riccardo standing outside it.

"Good morning Tessa." He said with a smile. "I've informed the boys that you're staying with us. I just came to see if you're up yet."

"Good morning Riccardo. I am indeed up, and will be down shortly to meet 'the boys' as you do call them." We laughed for a minute before he was called downstairs. I closed my door and opened the armoire, pulling out my dark blue dress a purple lace empire waist. I put on my blue shoes to go with the dress, and put my hair up in a half bun. Then i went downstairs.

The first place i went was to the living room Riccardo had first brought me to. That's where i find Riccardo and two other boys sitting around the fire. Riccardo noticed me first and smiled that gorgeous smile of his. I only have known him a few hours, and he already seems like the brother i never had. Well, almost never had.

"Hey Tessa! Glad you found your way down here. Did you get lost?" He asked. The other two boys were looking at me now, curious of me.

"No, i found you just fine. I thought vampires slept during the day?" I said. The boys howled with laughter, one of them falling out of the chair they were sitting in.

"We're vampires who can walk in daylight Tessa. Daylighters, if you prefer. We tend to be awake during the day rather than night."

"Oh. Are you going to introduce me to these two or not?"

"Alright, this one on the floor, is Liam. He's the youngest, well, second youngest now. The other one is Alejandro."

Liam had short blond hair and light blue eyes like the sky. He wasn't wearing shoes, and his white shirt was open so you could see his abdominals.

Alejandro was similarly dressed, with an open red shirt and no shoes. His brown hair was shoulder length much like Riccardo's , and his eyes were emerald green.

"Boys, this is Tessa Gray. She'll being staying with us for a while." Riccardo said.

"Hi !" Liam and Alejandro said in unison.

"Please, call me Tessa." I said.

"Tessa, are you gonna have a baby?" Liam asked, turning over onto his stomach on the floor, putting his chin in his hands.

"Liam!" Riccardo scolded.

"No, it's okay Riccardo. Yes Liam, I'm having a baby." I said. Liam turned onto his back and started mumbling sitting in a high pitched voice.

"Liam's a sucker for kids." Riccardo informed.

"Oh." That explains it.

"Have any plans for today?"

"I think, I'm going shopping." I did have enough money, and i needed some new dresses.

"Alright. Shall I send one of the boys with you?"

"Oh, that isn't necessary!"

"I'd send them to follow you anyway." That's creepy.

"Why?"

"To keep you safe. We don't want another incident do we? Plus if you're having a baby..." He didn't finish that sentence, because he know i knew what he meant.

"Very well. Come on Liam, we're going shopping." Liam jumped up from the floor and brushed the dust off himself.

"Ok." He said. He went to pull on his shoes while Riccardo sent Alejandro upstairs to clean his room. They didn't have a maid, probably because of what they were. Daylighters. Liam and I walked through town, mainly just looking around and chatting.

"How long have you known Riccardo?" I asked him.

"For hundred years or so. He took me in after i was kicked out of the vampire clan in New York."

"How old were you when you were changed?"

"Riccardo said you were full of questions. 18. Now I'm 413. That reminds me, my birthday's next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but i haven't celebrated in a long time. The only way i remember my age is the tally marks on my wall."

"Well this year we're celebrating!" I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Aren't we supposed to be shopping?" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, i suppose we are." I could already tell I would like it here.

* * *

We had gone to 10 stores before we went home. Home? Yes, home. When Liam wasn't looking, I bought him a present. Not a present he couldn't have, mind you. We had gone to the black market of the down world, so i got him an ever flower. It's a flower that lives forever, and blooms pink during the day, and blue at night. I think it was totally worth the money. Look at me! I've only been around my day lighters a few hours and I've already changed my speech. When we got home, Liam helped me carry things to my room before going to find Alejandro. I put my things away, then went to find Riccardo. First, I checked the living room. Nope, not there. I then went up to his room, and knocked shyly on the door. It swung open, and Riccardo stood in the doorway.

"Hey T, come on in." He said, moving from the doorway.

"T?"

"Yeah. You no like?"

"No, I love it. I wanted to talk about Liam."

"Did he do anything? If he did anything then he's in trouble."

"No, not Liam himself. His birthday. I want to throw him a party."

"A birthday party? God knows last time we had one of those. I suppose you can, but we have to inform Alejandro. Have fun shopping today?" He said, while laying on his bed.

"Oh yes, lots. Liam enjoyed judging the dresses I got."

"Oh yeah, he's into that type of thing. Makes me wonder if he's into men."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that if he does."

"I wasn't saying there was. When do you want to start working on your magic?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow?"

"Works for me. Heads up." He tossed a small bundle object to me, i just barely caught it. I opened it, and inside was a silver pendent with a sapphire stone in it.

"It's beautiful, i thought vampires couldn't touch silver!"

"We can't that's why it's in the bundle. That's like my symbol though. It'll keep people from messing with you."

"Ah, i see. I'll wear it with pride. Do know one thing though, i'm no ones property. I'm not a treasure, or an inanimate object."

"Got it boss." He said playfully. I smiled and left his room, planning on going to bed for the night, when i heard Liam and Alejandro down in the living room. I went down to see what they were downing, and could barely hold back my laughter. They were playing with a mirror. Now you're probably thinking, "a mirror? They wont show up in a mirror.". Well thats what makes it so funny. Alejandro was in a ladies dress (not mine) and Liam was holding a mirror in front of him. All you could see was a floating hat and dress. You couldn't see Alejandro at all. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore when Liam smashed the mirror on Alejandro's head. I was laughing so hard, i fell down the stairs. Well, almost. Liam caught me just before i fell.

"You okay, Tessa?" He asked. Alejandro was looking over with wide eyes. It looked he was going to say 'i got caught in a ladies dress by a woman?'.

"Yes, just fine."

"Well we're gonna be in deep shit if Riccardo finds out." Alejandro said.

"If Riccardo finds out what?" A deep voice asked from behind Liam and I. Liam slowly turned around to face Riccardo, me still tucked in his arms.

"Hi...Riccardo. Uh, if you found out that me and Alejandro were playing with a mirror and i broke it over his head." Liam said. Nice save Liam, nice save.

"And you're holding Tessa why?" Shit.

"Because she was watching us playing with the mirror, but got super tired so I'm carrying her to bed." Another good save.

"Uh huh. Then you should do that. Alejandro, go change out of that dress, you're an ugly woman."

"But Riccardo, I'm too pretty to be called ugly. Ask Liam and Tessa." Alejandro said is a high pitched voice.

"Alejandra, go get ready for bed. Pretty women don't become pretty from staying up late." Riccardo said with a smirk. 'Alejandra' huffed and got off the floor, picking up his skirts and going through a hall, presumably to his room.

Liam did end up carrying me to bed, and let me tell ya, as soon as my head hit that pillow, i was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I is backs again. Only about 1/3 the size of last chapter, but it's hard to figure out what to write, so I tried!**

* * *

I woke up to Riccardo sitting at the end of my bed. I was still so tired, i barely recognized him.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"what really happened last night?" He demanded.

"Liam told you what happened."

"I didn't want to have to do this." He sighed and looked into my eyes. I felt so calm.

"Tessa, you're going to tell me what happened last night. Now." I couldn't stop myself from answering.

"Liam and Alejandro were playing with the mirror. Liam smashed the mirror on Alejandro's head, and I laughed so hard I almost fell down the stairs, but Liam caught me." I said. Riccardo didn't look too happy.

"Riccardo, I'm so…so tired."

"Sleep Tessa, I'll explain everything later." He brushed the hair out of my face and left, closing the door behind him as i fell back asleep

Riccardo POV

I was gonna kill them.

"LIAM! ALEJANDRO!" I shouted through the house. They were up and in front of me in an instant.

"Yes sir?"

"I heard what happened last night." I said in a murderous voice.

"Damn, i knew she would sell us out." Alejandro muttered.

"Tessa didn't sell you out. At least, not on purpose."

"You didn't…" Liam said, dumbfounded.

"I did." There is a special vampire ability that let's vampire convince people of anything and everything, even to sell out your friends.

"What a terrible thing to do! I thought Tessa was your friend!" Liam protested.

"She is, and it was a last resort." Liam opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud scream. We raced upstairs to see Tessa in the corner of her room, and a ravener demon in the middle.

Tessa POV

I was sleeping peacefully...until i heard the boys arguing downs stairs. I was going to get up and shut them up, but when i opened my eyes, a demon was in my face. I gasped and flung it off me, but it managed to claw at my arm, leaving a huge gash. I screamed in pain and backed into the corner of my room. Luckily, the boys burst into the room. Riccardo and Alejandro immediately attacked the demon, and Liam came over and fell to his knees next to me.

"Let me see your arm." He said. I carefully tried to move my arm, but gasped in pain and couldn't do it. Liam moved to my other side and gingerly took my arm, surveying the damage. By now Riccardo and Alejandro had gotten rid of the demon, and were strolling over. I glanced back at Liam, who seemed to be hesitating over my injury.

"Liam, i got it. Go downstairs. You too Alejandro." Riccardo said. Liam nodded gratefully and left, Alejandro close behind.

"Why'd you send them away?" I asked, while Riccardo ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around my wound.

"Because of the blood. Him and Alejandro haven't been around injuries very often, so they have a hard time controlling themselves." He explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"What did you do to me?" He hesitated before answering.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Tessa."

"Yes you do. Before you went and scolded the boys, you did something to me." He sighed and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Tessa, but I needed to know what happened last night. I used an ability that only vampires can use and made you answer my question."

"So you hypnotized me?"

"Something like that." I smacked him across the face, and for a second, he was stunned. He rubbed where I'd smacked him and looked confused.

"Ou...ch. I can honestly say that was the first time I've been hit in the face, especially by a girl." He grinned and stood up, offering me a hand.

"Well maybe you shouldn't hypnotize me, and now you can say you've been hit in the face by a girl. I'm sure all your buddies would be so jealous." I took his hand, and he pulled me up, and I brushed off my nightgown.

"I'll be downstairs telling my buddies about how I was hit by a girl." Riccardo said with a grin and left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and walked over to my armoire and pulled a green dress out of it. I pulled it on and put my hair in a simple braid. I decided I was going to stay around the house all day today, so I didn't put on shoes. I went downstairs and heard laughing in the living room. Riccardo was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Alejandro sitting in one of the chairs, and Liam on the floor...again. It seems when ever he laughs he ends up on the floor.

"Good morning children." I said, flouncing down the stairs. Riccardo sputtered, and Alejandro and Liam started laughing again.

"Morning Mom!" Liam and Alejandro said between laughing fits.

"Children?" Riccardo asked. We ignored him.

"Whatcha doin' today Mom?" Liam asked.

"I'm supposed to be learning how to use my magic with Riccardo, that is, if he's not busy."

"Oh no, I'm free all day. I made sure just for you." He said with a smile.

"Liam and Alejandro are going outside to scare away the werewolves waiting outside our door that want to kidnap you." He announced, motioning for them to go.

"There are werewolves that want to kidnap me?" I asked dumbly. Like those airheads who always ask stupid questions.

"Apparently so. I noticed them this morning, when I went to get stuff for Liam's birthday party." So he actually will go through with it. I didn't think he would.

"So, let's head to the magic room." He got up and walked up the stairs, and turned down the hall opposite of the way to my room. We walked past lots of doors, but only 2 of them had pictures on them. One with a book, and the other with a playground, but there was only one child there. One lonely child on a swing looking at the ground. It was so sad. We stopped at a door that was all black. Riccardo pushed open the door, and stepped aside so I could walk in. It was this huge room, with a black carpet and beautiful purple walls. This room also had a chandelier, that Riccardo threw a switch and it lit up. That will never cease to amaze me. He closed the door behind him, and brought me over to a white sofa in the middle of the room, facing a window. We sat down, and looked out the window for a minute. It was a view of the market, all the people scuttling to and fro to get somewhere.

"Alright, so what can you already do?" Riccardo asked, breaking the silence.

"I can change shape."

"Like shapeshift?"

"Yes, except I can access the thoughts of the person I shift into."

"I see. Interesting. Alright, then we'll start with simple stuff. Look straight into my eyes. Can you hear anything?"

"No."

"Alright, then close your eyes, and focus on reading my thoughts, like a book about what I'm thinking." I did so, and I could hear his voice in my head! He was thinking about what a good job I did, so he probably knew I did it. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"So you got it? What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking about what a great job I did!"

"Perfect." Suddenly, the door was broke open and werewolves entered the room. Shit.

* * *

**Ooooh, Tessa! Language! Hahaha, look what those vampires do to her. Anyway, review. I make updates faster with more reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a major writers block on both my stories, so I couldn't figure out what to write! \(O.O)/ When I finally checked to see if I had any reviews, I got inspiration. The idea about the werewolves belongs to a guest who reviewed on the story. :) THANK YOU GUEST! **

* * *

Tessa POV

Riccardo flung me behind him and hissed at the werewolves, who just growled back.

"What do you want?" He demanded, baring his fangs.

"We want the girl. Charlotte Branwell requested her to be brought back to the London Institute." One of the werewolves said. I assume he's in charge.

"I don't want to go back there Riccardo." I whispered, clinging to him.

"I know." He said.

"What if I just wrote a letter to Charlotte, would that be alright?" I asked the werewolf in charge.

"I suppose so, she only wants to make sure you're ok."

"Before I write that letter, where are Liam and Alejandro?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"The vampires? They're downstairs. Don't worry about them, they're perfectly fine."

"They better be." I picked up a piece of paper and a quill, quickly writing a message to Charlotte that I was fine, and she doesn't need to worry.

"Give this directly to ." I said, handing the leader the sealed letter. He nodded, and called for his wolves to leave. I sighed and sat on the couch, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I swear to god, Charlotte didn't need to send a whole pack of werewolves after me."

"No she didn't, but it's not like she can write to you, she doesn't know where you are."

"That doesn't give her the right to send werewolves after me! I told her in the note I left that I was done with that institute, that she need not worry!"

"She's a woman, women worry. That is their nature. Now stop shouting, it is not of your personality."

"I suppose you're right."

"Shall we postpone magic lessons. I'd imagine you want to go check on the boys."

"Yes, that would be nice." I got up and we walked downstairs to see Liam and Alejandro making fun if the werewolves. The whole living room was trashed though.

"You stupid vampire, Ima shred you." Alejandro said in what sounded like a southern accent.

"Aw helllllll nah." Liam said. He sounds like a black woman.

"Liam, Alejandro! Stop playing around and clean this place up." Riccardo commanded.

"Yes sir!" The said in unison and saluted, before turning to clean up.

"I think I'm going to go to my room. I do feel a bit sick."

"Alright. Shall I call a warlock?"

"No, it's fine." I walked up into my room, and laid down on my bed, sighing. Maybe I'll take a nap. I kicked off my shoes, and curled up on my bed, falling asleep.

Charlotte POV

I was sitting in the drawing room when Sophie knocked on the door.

" , is back."

"So send him in please." He came in, but no Tessa.

"I asked you to bring back Tessa Gray."

"I know that, but she wrote you a letter and requested I give it to you rather than coming along with us. Plus she was with 3 vampires, so bringing her back would be a difficult task." He said, handing me the letter.

"I see." I took the letter and opened it, quickly scanning it.

"And the vampires weren't holding her against her will?"

"Not that I observed."

"Very well. Thank you." He left, and I set the letter down. I do hope you know what you're doing Tessa.

Liam POV

Oh look at how pretty the sky is. Maybe Tessa will come watch the sunset with me. OMG a puppy! Hi puppy! Stupid puppy, didn't answer me. Maybe I'll drain it of it's blood, then it can't ignore me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, looking out in the streets. When I was little, my father bought me a puppy. His name was Woofy. He was the only friend I had back then. My father was always working, and never paid me any mind. My mother was drunk all the time, and sleeping with other men. That's ok though, I don't have to put up with them anymore. They died 251 years ago. I sighed and stood up, wandering to Tessa's room. I knocked gently on the door, and heard a soft "come in". I cracked open the door and peeked in. Tessa was laying on her bed reading a book.

"Tessa, there's a nice sunset tonite and I was wondering if you wanted to come see it with me?"

"Liam I would love to. Let me put on my shoes."

"No need, we're just going to the roof." I used to go see the sunset every night, all by myself. I sat on the roof of an old apartment building, watching the sun leave me, as if it hated me too. Tessa came over, and we walked together to a hatch that leads to the roof, only briefly stopping at my room to get blankets. I opened it, and climbed up first, then offered Tessa a hand up. We walked along the roof until we were in the middle. I spread the blankets that I grabbed from my room over the shingles, before sitting down. Tessa sat next to me, smiling as always.

"You know, the last pretty thing I saw as a human was the sunset." I said, watching the sun go down.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I was on top of an old apartment building in New Haven, Connecticut."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, I want to. Unless you don't care! Then I can shut up!"

"No, I do care. Come on, finish the story."

"It had been a long day. My mother and father were rarely home, so I was alone. I walked to the old apartment building, like I always did, and sat on the roof watching the sun go down. When it was almost gone, I decided to head home, because the streets of New Haven are dangerous in the night. I decided to take a different route though, I had decided to take a shortcut because I was running late, and my father wanted me home. I was so busy worrying about what my father would do to me, that I didn't notice them circling me. The vampires. I just kept walking, until one of them pushed me backwards. I was about to ask what his problem was until I noticed how many of them there were. I tried running, but naturally, they were faster. By then it was pitch black outside. I heard them laughing at me, felt one sucking my blood. I bit one as self defense, but that was the stupidest decision I ever made. Later that night, I turned into a vampire. I killed 3 people in search of blood. I decided I couldn't go home, and ran away, to New York. I joined the New York vampire clan, and stayed there for about 150 years, before I met Riccardo. He took me in, telling me I had too much potential to be in a vampire clan. He brought me back here, and I've never dreamed of leaving."

"Wow." She said, wide eyed. "You poor thing. Did your parents ever try to find you?"

"...no."

* * *

**What did you think? Review, give me ideas. Ideas make updates come faster. Toodles**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hello readers. I apologize for no recent updates. I have no ideas to write about. I hoped that some of you would review and give me some ideas, or tell me what you'd like to see in the story. I'll write a majorly long update to make up for the time I had writers block. Also, which of the three vampires do you think would go best with Tessa? Riccardo, Liam, or Alejandro? Sorry again,**

**Mourningstar99**


	6. Chapter 5

**Everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU! Of course I still can't think of anything for my other story but at least I have an update for this one. I am soooo sorry! The first time i posted this chapter, I didn't realize that I left part of it out! **

* * *

Will POV

Charlotte had told us about the letter Tessa had sent. Apparently she had made it to New York and was living with three vampires. I can't say I approve but she's not my fiancé anymore, it's not my place to tell her what to do...yes it is. I packed a few things to go to New York and drag Tessa back here.

"Roseanna, I'm going to New York, I'll be back in about a year." I said, poking my head into her room.

"Be careful dear." She said before I closed the door, and wrote a quick note before heading off to the port.

Tessa POV

Liam and I stayed on the roof for a long time before it was too dark to stay out any longer. He escorted me to my room, like any real gentleman would.

"So, I guess this is good night." Liam said, looking at the floor.

"I guess so."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He started walking towards his room, before I called out to him.

"Liam wait!" He turned around and looked me in the eye, I walked slowly towards him and he walked towards me.

"Yes? The-re-sa?" I love the way he said my name, each defined syllable.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out tomorrow?" I felt a blush cover my cheeks as i asked him. He chuckled for a second I thought he would refuse.

"Sure. But, before I go..." He gently turned my face up to look at him and his beautiful face, and placed his lips on mine. At first, I was surprised, then a moment later I kissed him back. The kiss was short but sweet, and he pulled away smiling.

"Goodnight Liam."

"Goodnight, Love."

3 months later...

Tessa POV

The baby was supposed to come any day now. I have progressed immensely in my magic. Now I can not only read minds, but place thoughts in them to get someone to do something. It's called compulsion I think... Liam and I have been dating since that night 3 months ago. I think he would make a great father for the baby. He already acts like I'm married to him, which I'm not. Although I do fantasize about it. I have come to enjoy living with the vampires. It would be nice if I could stay here forever. I'd never have to worry about losing the people I love.

I stood up from my bed, which I have been sitting on for a few hours, reading Pride and Prejudice. I think I have become addicted to this book, I'll have to find a new one to read. I walked out to the living room, and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. I heard someone's quiet footsteps coming in.

"Hey." I heard Liam say sitting on the floor by my feet.

"Why do you insist on sitting on the floor if there's an open chair right there?" I asked. He just chuckled and played with my hand. Then Alejandro came in, and looking questioning at Liam on the floor.

"I think Liam here needs to go to floors anonymous." I said to Alejandro. They both burst out laughing, and a smile crept up on my face. Suddenly, I felt a terrible pain in my stomach. I gasped and curled up into a ball.

"Tessa are you okay!" Liam asked. I could feel his worried eyes on me.

"I think the baby's coming." I gasped out, then tensed up from another wave of pain.

"Go get Riccardo." Liam told Alejandro. I swear to god, if having a baby hurts this bad every time, then I'm never having one again.

Will POV

I hate boats. Absolutely, positively, hate them. And I still have 2 months on this one til I get to New York. I sat on the deck looking out into the sea, thinking about what would happen when I got to New York. Would Tessa be happy to see me? Would I just drag her home? Probably. I'd just find her, grab her, and drag her back to this boat and we'd sail back to London. Seems simple.

Tessa POV

I don't remember much of having the baby other than it was painful, and I passed out. The pain that was in my stomach now was gone, and there was a small baby girl in my arms, with a little black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She looks just like Will. I smiled and held her closer, she looked up at me, like she was trying to figure out who I am. She seemed like she was asking, "Are you my mommy?". I heard the door to my room open, and Liam came in.

"You're awake." He stated, sitting in the chair by my bed.

"Yeah."

"Figure out a name for her yet?"

"I...I was hoping you'd name her." He seemed surprised.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, you're important to me Liam. Just as important as our little girl." He smiled, and moved to lay with me and our little girl.

"Miranda." He whispered in my ear.

"I like it. Miranda Ella Gray." I said, and snuggled closer to him.

2 months later (cause I'm so lazy)

Will POV

Thank the Angel! We finally came into port at New York. I was one of the first ones off the boat, and I took off, looking for Tessa. What was that address the werewolves brought back? Whatever, I'll find it. I wandered around for a while before seeing a really long and dark alley. They said it had a really long dark path leading to it. I walked down it, seeing this huge mansion at the end. I hesitated before knocking on the door. Suddenly, it opened, and there was a brown haired green eyed vampire.

"Can I help you, Nephilim?" He asked in a deadly voice.

"I'm looking for Theresa Gray." I said, with more confidence than I actually had.

"Really now? And what makes you think she's here?"

"Anonymous sources."

"The werewolves?"

"Maybe."

"Come on." He led me into the house, into a room with a huge fireplace. In there, we found Tessa, making out with a blond vampire. The first one had a grin that said he knew they were making out.

"What the hell?" I said, Tessa pulled away from the guy and looked at me shocked.

"Will! What the hell are you doing here!"

"I came to drag you home."

"I am home."

"Let's go." I grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the door. Then I felt someone pull her out of me grip. The blond vampire pulled Tessa behind him and glared at me.

"She obviously has no interest in going with you. Why don't you just leave?"

"Not without her." The blond one growled, trying to warn me off. I didn't move from the spot, although I swear I was gonna die. I put my hand on my seraph blade at my belt, as a threat.

"Fighting Liam will lead to your death Nephilim." The other vampire said behind me.

"All I'm here to do is bring Tessa back to London. I don't see why fighting has to be involved." I retorted.

"William just go home! If I had ever meant anything to you, then you wouldn't have broken off our engagement. And I'm sure is waiting for you." Tessa said from behind Liam.

"Ha, who said I came to get you for me? I still don't feel anything for you."

"Then leave."

"Charlotte would kill me if I came back alone." Suddenly, Liam lunged at me, and I pulled out my seraph blade. I tried slicing at him but he was too fast. He raked his claws across my torso, leaving 4 long gashes there.

"Stop it!" Tessa said stepping between us.

"Tessa, move." Liam said.

"No. Go cool off and check on Miranda. All this noise may have woken her up." He grunted and headed up the stairs.

"I'll deal with him Riccardo." Tessa then said to the other vampire.

"Alright." He also went upstairs. She came over and took my hand, dragging me into a room with a long one arm couch, and pushed me onto it, before turning to get stuff out of a cabinet.

"You're an idiot William Herondale. I don't need you or anyone else coming to get me." She came over and set some bandages on a coffee table. I took my shirt off so she could get to the wounds.

"Well excuuussseee me princess. I'm only here because Charlotte and everyone else miss you."

"I doubt that."

"They do."

"Not." She wrapped my torso, then tossed me another shirt, because mine was obviously ruined. I put it on, then stood up.

"Go home Will. You're not needed here." She said, leading me to the door.

"I'll probably be back."

"And I'll probably be here."

"Until then, Miss. Gray."

"Good bye William." I left New York that night feeling like only half of myself. Why did I truly break off the engagement with Tessa? In all reality, I miss her. More than I ever realized before.

Tessa POV

As soon as Will left, I threw myself into a chair and sighed. I don't need people checking up on me. I don't need people dragging me home, and I don't need people claiming to miss me. I don't need any of that. I just need Miranda and my boys. Speaking of Miranda, I got up and walked into my room where we had Miranda's crib, and saw Liam rocking her in his arms.

"Has that Nephilim left?" He asked.

"Yes. Hopefully he won't be back."

"I second that. I really hated him. But because of him, I know have you and Miranda." He said, and pulled me close to him.

"I love you." I said, hugging him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**You are required to review so I know what you think and to give me ideas! Or else it will be forever until the next update! **


End file.
